Fa Yuiry
is a character from the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. History Gryps Conflict At the start of the series, Fa was a civilian girl living on the Space colony Green Noa 1 with her parents. The next-door neighbor of Kamille Bidan, she served the role as the replacement caretaker for the emotionally fragile Kamille (who had a very dysfunctional family), just as Fraw Bow did for Amuro Ray in the beginning of the original series. She later would also become a surrogate mother to the war orphans Shinta and Qum after joining the AEUG, just as Fraw would adopt Katz, Letz, and Kikka. Fa also had strong romantic feelings for Kamille just as Fraw initially did for Amuro and her feelings requited by Kamille, as he would constantly think about her after fighting the Titans, although Kamille would also have romantic feelings for the ill-fated Four Murasame upon descending on Earth''Mobile Suit Gundam - Characters - Universal Century II'' page 16. During the conflict between the Earth Federation's brutal Titans task force and the anti-Titans AEUG, Kamille, out of grudge against the insult from Titans officer Jerid Messa, helped AEUG officer Quattro Bajeena steal the new Gundam Mk-II prototype. Because of Fa's close relationship with Kamille, Fa's family were sucked into the mess and her parents were arrested by Bask Om. Fa escaped on the civilian shuttle Temptation with the help of Bright Noa, and reunited with Kamille on the AEUG assault cruiser Argama. She later undergoes pilot training in order to help the cause. Her skills as a pilot were very limited but she did help Kamille and several other AEUG pilots (such as Lt. Apolly Bay) get out of a tight spot in battle. Fa managed to survive the Gryps Conflict as Argama's only active combat pilot remaining at the end of the series. At the very end of Operation Maelstorm, Fa salvaged Kamille and the badly damaged Zeta Gundam back to Argama after his fateful encounter with Paptimus Scirocco. ''A New Translation'' Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino noted on the official website of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation that he intended to revise Kamille's and Fa's fate at the end of the Gryps Conflict to something a little more optimistic, in order to better balance out the series' bleak tone and to better reflect Tomino's current outlook in life. The 3-part film adaptation and recollection of the original TV series and met rather wide success in Japan, with the omission of Scirocco's crippling mind attack and the movie ending with Kamille and Fa in a long embrace at the conflict's conclusion. Tomino has made it clear that what happens after the new ending is up to the fans' imaginations, though it is considered an alternate universe to the main Gundam history, as Kamille' and Fa's new ending potentially retcons the events in Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam. First Neo Zeon War During the First Neo Zeon War, Fa spent most of her time providing tender care to her beloved boyfriend Kamille, who was psychologically crippled from his final fight with Scirocco (her dedication to Kamille was such that the Haman-crazed Mashymre Cello was impressed enough to describe her as "Lady Angel"). Fa initially continued her duties as an active member on the Argama, but later chose to retire to be with Kamille on Shangri-La following the Argama's departure after her Methuss was disabled in combat to save Judau Ashta (who rushed out in Zeta Gundam with an unloaded beam rifle) from Mashymre's Hamma Hamma mobile suit. She did not reappear until later in the show, where she was seen working in Dublin as a nurse while still taking care of the mentally incapacitated Kamille. Fa reunites with the Argama crew when they visited Dublin to seek psychiatric assessment for Elpeo Ple, and she appeared in time to rescue Judau and Bright, who were under confinement by the local authority, from a burning basement when Neo-Zeon attacked on the Federation building. In the epilogue of the series, Kamille recovers his mental faculties and lives peacefully with Fa, and they are last seen running along a beach together. Moon Crisis Both Kamille and Fa made a brief cameo in Masafumi Matsuura's manga Mobile Suit Gundam in UC 0099: Moon Crisis. Kamille is seen working as a doctor at the lunar city Von Braun with Fa beside him as a nurse. During the events of Moon Crisis, Fa asked Kamille whether he wanted to evacuate the city when he sensed pressure from the upcoming conflicts. Kamille said no as there would be a lot of casualties needing his medical care, and Fa turned to prepare medical supplies. Gallery Fa 0087 a.gif|Fa in civilian clothes Fa 0087 b.gif|Fa as a member of the AEUG nurse fa.jpg|Fa as a nurse (Gundam ZZ) fa_yuiry_0001.jpg|Pilot suit zgundam3_top1t.jpg|Kamille embracing Fa in the ending of Zeta Gundam A New Translation 3 img_1216672_37830158_0.jpeg img_1216672_37830158_1.jpeg img_1216673_37894341_0.jpeg img_1216673_37894341_1.jpeg img_1216672_37830161_0.jpeg img_1216672_37830161_1.jpeg Z Gundam Define v14 0174.jpg|Costume Design Works Z Gundam Define v14 0175.jpg|Costume Design Works Z Gundam Define v14 0176.jpg|Costume Design Works References Notes & Trivia *In the novelization of Z Gundam, as well as the initial draft for the series, it is revealed that Fa's name, written in Chinese, is Hua Yuanli (花 園麗).